1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for processing audio, a method for setting an initialization mode, and a computer-readable recording medium, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for quickly outputting audio provided from an image display apparatus or an audio equipment such as a home heater etc., and a method for setting an initialization mode and computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a home theater refers to a system for household use wherein image signals of movies may be input as Videocassette Recorder (VCR) or TV broadcast signals via a speaker of multi-channels so as to provide the user with the sensation as if he/she is in a theater. More and more households are buying home theaters since users can feel the sensation as if he/she is watching a movie in a theater.
More specifically, such a home theater system provides a function of receiving digital signals via an High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) Audio Return Channel (ARC)) or optical/coaxial cable, and decoding the input digital signals through a decoder, and outputting the decoded digital signals to a speaker. In this process, the point where the HDMI Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) function is prepared for receiving audio data through a ARC is operable in an ARC mode at the point where the actual operation can be performed after a main CPU is booted.
However, when a conventional home theater system is turned on, it takes a long time to receive digital audio signal via an ARC or optical/coaxial cable, decode and output the digital audio signal, which is a problem. This delays the time of the initialization process of the main CPU and decoder of the home theater system and of recognizing the CEC module and input mode, thereby delaying the time where audio is output to a speaker.